Abnormalize
Abnormalize is the first opening of Psycho-Pass. It is performed by the Japanese rock band Ling Tosite Sigure. The song was initially released on November 14, 2012 and then re-released on April 10, 2013 as part of their I'mperfect album. Lyrics TV Version Romaji= Dare ni mo miserare nai mono Atama no naka afurete Machigai sae mo nai sekai he Mayoi konderu Arienai hodo suri komarete Me ni mieru mono dake no sekai genshou Abakidaseru kana Plastic tactic Nee dare mo okashiku narenai yo Kisama mo plastics beautiful world Utsukushi sugiru sekai ni Boku wa naze ka hikari ga mienakute Haretsu shite yuku kokoro ga Mugen no reflection Secret kiss for you Secret kiss for you Secret remains for you (take's plastics world) Misekake no iro de Mirai wo abakanai de (take's plastics world) Keep it secret motion |-| Kanji= 誰にも見せられないもの 頭の中溢れて 間違いさえもない世界へ 迷い込んでる ありえないほど擦り込まれて 目に見えるものだけの世界現象 暴き出せるかな Plastic tactic ねえ誰もおかしくなれないよ 貴様もplastics beautiful world 美しすぎる世界に 僕は何故か光が見えなくて 破裂してゆく心が 無限のreflection Secret kiss for you Secret kiss for you Secret remains for you (take's plastics world) 見せかけの色で 未来を暴かないで (take's plastics world) Keep it secret motion |-| English Translation= My head is full of things that I can never tell anyone about. In this perfect world, I roam; a lost being. The impossible is holding sway over me. All I know of the world is what I can see. Is that enough to find its faults? Artificial, artificial. Hey, how can they stay so sane? This is their artificial world. In this beautiful world there is something that obscures all light for me. My heart tries to make sense of it and finds no answer. Secret kiss for you. Secret kiss for you. Secret remains for you (Let's rock and roll) Don't show me a dark future with this gaudy land (Let's rock and roll) Show me a way to fade. Full Version Romaji= Dare ni mo miserare nai mono Atama no naka afurete Machigai sae mo nai sekai he Mayoi konderu Arienai hodo suri komarete Me ni mieru mono dake no sekai genshou Abakidaseru kana Plastic tactic Nee dare mo okashiku narenai yo Kisama mo plastics beautiful world Utsukushi sugiru sekai ni Boku wa naze ka hikari ga mienakute Haretsu shite yuku kokoro ga Mugen no reflection Secret kiss for you Secret kiss for you Secret remains for you (take's plastics world) Misekake no iro de Mirai wo abakanai de (take's plastics world) Keep it secret motion Himitsu-meite tojikomerarete Me ni mieru mono sae mo boku no fake show Shinjitsu no RIBAASU sa Telecastic Tac Tic Mou subete futsuu ni mieru deshou? Ijou na plastic normal world Muhyoujou sugiru sekai ni mugen no reflection Secret remains to for you Secret remains to for you Koko wa sude ni gestalt illusion dare mo nani mo ga barabara de HOROGURAMU no naka wo zenbu shinjitsu-iro ni somete iku secret remains for you (fake's plastic world) Subete wo abakeba kioku ga ima wo utte bokura wa kizu ite shimau yo (keep it secret motion) Subete ga uragaeshi ni natte maboroshii wa mou the end Shinjitsu ni sae obiete shimau kimi ga mono dake no "sekai" genshou Nisemono ga te wo tsunaide subete wo utsushiteru tte Dare ni mo mitasarenai mono atama no naka afurete Demo koko ga boku no ibasho naraba mitasanai kara |-| English Translation= Things that I can't show to anyone are flooding my mind I've gone lost in a world where not even mistakes exist This is a "world" phenomenon where only the visible things are real and that has been rubbed in to an unbelievable degree So can I expose it for what it is? Plastic Tac Tic, no one can be driven insane anymore You're also in this plastic beautiful world In a world that’s too pretty, I can't see the light for some reason and my rupturing heart is an infinite reflection secret remains for you, don't expose the fake colors and the future take's plastic world, keep it secret motion Secretive and confined Even the visible things are my fake show They're the reverse of the truth Telecastic Tac Tic Everything seems to be normal by now, right? The abnormal plastic normal world is an infinite reflection of the world that's all too emotionless This place is already a gestalt illusion; every single person and thing is separated and dyes all in the color of the truth inside the hologram secret remains for you, take's plastic world We'll notice that if we expose everything, memories will shoot apart the present keep it secret motion Everything is turned inside-out and the illusion is already at the end So I'm even scared of the truth This is a "world" phenomenon where only the visible things are real Where falsehoods go hand in hand, reflecting everything Things that no one can satisfy are flooding my mind But if this is where I belong, that's not enough for me Navigation Category:Music